


Living the Dream in London

by washurocket



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washurocket/pseuds/washurocket
Summary: Brief continuation of Betty meeting up with Daniel in London (after the last episode).





	Living the Dream in London

Living the Dream in London  
As Betty approached O'Neill's Wardour Street where she was going to meet Daniel, she could feel a soft lump in her throat while a sense of dread plagued the back of her mind. When working for Mode, these feelings were a daily occurrence. It was liberating to be free of them in London. It was a fresh start; new people, new place, and no drama. She was respected by her peers, she was finally going to be moving into her new apartment. Everything was coming together. She wasn’t expecting to see Daniel, especially since he didn’t even have the curtesy of saying good-bye. Not that she wasn’t glad to see him, but she had no clue what he was anticipating from her and was hoping he wouldn’t be too upset with her new life. It was cute that he came all the way to London to see her, but a little creepy as well.  
Clenching the handles of her Chanel purse and feeling determined, she marches towards the pub.  
“Betty!” says a familiar voice from behind her. She spins around, and there is Daniel. It’s show time.  
“Hey Daniel!” she gives an overly excited wave, but quickly puts her hand down, smiling as her best friend approaches her. They embrace in a tight hug, which feels comforting and familiar. “Let’s go get a seat, we have a lot to catch up on.”  
After they sit down and settle in, Betty swallows as she tries to think of what to say first.  
“So you left Mode?”  
“Yeah, like I said, I needed a fresh start, and I thought it would be best to work my way from the bottom up. You were my inspiration for that.”  
“Thanks,” said Betty, laughing nervously.  
“So what’s it like living…”  
“Who is taking over your position at Mode?” Betty interrupts.  
“What? Oh, Wilhelmina.” Water sprays out of Betty’s mouth and onto the table.  
“Wait, what?” She pulls out a purple polka-dotted handkerchief from her purse and cleans up the water.  
“Well, ever since she came out of her comma, she’s like a totally different person. She’s actually… nice.”  
“Wow, I never thought I’d hear Wilhelmina and nice in the same sentence,” mutters Betty. “How does your mom feel about that?”  
“She… was fine.” Betty raises an eyebrow. “It shocked me, too. I think she realized that if she and Wilhelmina started working together instead of butting heads all the time, they’d have much more success with Mode. I think I made the right decision.”  
“Mmm,” Betty takes a sip of her water to clear her throat. It was going to be her turn to talk next.  
“Enough about me. What about you? How’s London? Do you like your new job?”  
Betty takes a deep breath. “Honestly, Daniel… I feel like I’m living in a dream.”  
“Really?”  
“Really. I love my job, my coworkers and clients are amazing, and we’re moving into my new apartment soon. As much as I love staying at the hotel, I can’t wait to have my own place. I really couldn’t ask for anything more.” Did Daniel catch what I said?  
“That’s great! I’m so glad things are working out for you here. You seem so happy.”  
“I am,” Betty smiles.  
“Wait, you said ‘we’ are moving into an apartment?” There it is  
“Yes. Actually, my first week in London…and I’m engaged!” She excitedly holds out her hand to show off her ring. There was no sense sugar coating it.  
“Your… engaged. Isn’t that a little… fast?”  
“Yes, but remember when Zachary Boule told me to live in the moment? So when my fiancé proposed, it just felt right, you know?”  
“I kind of do,” says Daniel, skepticism dripping in his voice.  
“Oh, and guess what? Amanda and Tyler are coming to visit next week!” Might as well get it all out. “We should all get together, it’d be fun! Marc might be coming, too, but you know how he is…”  
“Betty, don’t change topics… wait, Amanda and… Tyler?”  
“Yes. I know you two aren’t on the best of terms, but he really wants to meet my fiancé, and since we’ll be in the apartment by then, it’ll be like a little housewarming party. Old friends meet new friends…”  
“Wait, just hold on for a minute.” Daniele pauses. Betty can tell he’s trying to digest everything she had just spilled out to him. “Why would Tyler want to meet your fiancé…” Betty could see the lightbulb click as Daniel’s eyes grew wide.  
“Are you engaged to Matt Hartley?”  
“Yup. He called me while he was in London. His flight back to the U.S. had a layover, but he didn’t realize I had moved here…but yeah, Africa did him some good.”  
“And you’re sure about all this…”  
“I’m sure. My life has never felt more together than now. I’m living the dream…” She pauses as Daniel’s face squinches up. She hates when he makes that face, but it’s better than seeing him angry or disappointed with her.  
“I’m sorry, Daniel. I didn’t know how to tell you everything without you getting upset.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, it’s fine.”  
“That’s what you said when you promised to sign my release papers before you burned them. You almost burned your office down, too.”  
“I know I know. Look,” he puts his hands over Betty’s. “Are you happy?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then that’s all that matters. Betty, I love you, but more like, a sister, you know? I just want to see you happy and succeed. While you were at Mode, I watched you grow. You touched so many lives, mine in particular. When you left, I felt like a piece of me vanished and realized I had to do something. That’s why I came here. You inspired me.. correction, you inspire me, to be a better person.”  
“Thanks, Daniel,” Betty smiles.  
“I’m still going to apply for the position as your assistant. Assuming Matt wouldn’t have a problem with that.”  
“He wouldn’t. I told him I was meeting you, and he was fine. Besides, he’s with some friends from his Africa trip, so I was going to be alone tonight anyways.” Daniel lets out a little laugh.  
“I’m so happy for you, Betty. I truly mean it.”  
“Thank you, Daniel.”

After a wonderful dinner with Daniel it was time to part ways. They hugged good-bye and Betty started her way back towards the hotel. It was great to see Daniel again, and she was relieved that he felt the same way about her as she did for him. It was going to be great working together again, and now she could boss him around! Of course, she wouldn’t take advantage of him like that (well, not all the time), but it sure would be nice to give the orders instead of always taking them.  
As she crossed Wardour Street, she began to reminisce the day she ran into an unexpected guest at the hotel.  
It was late. She had just finished dinner with a client and was exhausted. There was still more work she had to do before she could turn-in for the night. She stepped into one of the elevators and pushed the button for her floor. The elevator went up a couple of floors before it stopped. A couple of people got off while a few more were about to board.  
“This elevator is going up,” Betty sighed.  
“Betty?” She looked up, and there was Matt. He stepped inside as the doors closed behind him.  
“Matt? What are you doing here?” she asked, trying not to stare at him. From her quick glance, he looked as hot as ever.  
“I could ask you the same question.”  
“I asked first.”  
“Our flight had a layover…”  
Ding! The elevator stopped and people start to get on.  
“The elevator is going up!” Betty yelled. The door closed, and Matt continued.  
“A bunch of us decided to spend the night and get a real shower and sleep in a real bed before we head back to the states.”  
“Ah,” said Betty. The elevator starts to go down. She missed her floor, but her legs felt stiff and she couldn’t seem to move them. Of all people, why did she have to run into Matt? She stares at the carpet by his feet. Before she left for London, she wrote a letter for Matt which she left with Papi in case he ever came by. She felt bad with the way they left things; it’s amazing how much can happen in a short time period. She figured it was unlikely she’d hear back from him, and even less likely that she’d run into him in London, of all places.  
“So what about you? Why are you here?” He tilted his head towards hers, obviously noticing that she’s avoiding his gaze.  
She looked up, trying to stare just below his chin. “I got a job.”  
“You got a job?”  
Ding! People get on the elevator. Matt shifts closer to Betty. “What kind of job?”  
“My dream job. I’m an editor for a magazine that is not fashion. I’ve been here for a week.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah…”  
Ding!   
“I was going to call you to catch up and see how you were doing after dinner, but it’s a nice surprise to see you in person.”  
Ding! The elevator arrived back at the lobby as people switch on and off the elevator. Betty pushed the button for her floor and the elevator started to go up again.  
Matt cleared his throat uncomfortably. Betty shifted her legs.  
“I don’t like the way we ended things. I wish we didn’t break up, as I still have feelings for you. But I guess it worked out, if you got your dream job.”  
Ding! People get off, but no one gets on. They are alone together.  
“Yeah, it’s great.”  
“But you’ve moved on. From us.”  
“No, I…”  
“You can’t even look at me.”  
Ding! Betty blinked back tears as she exited the elevator.  
“Betty, wait!” Matt grabbed her hand and followed her out. “Look, if you’ve gotten over our relationship, or whatever it was when I left, that’s fine, I’ll leave you alone in your new life. But please, look at me when you say it.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Yes you can.” Matt put his hands on your shoulders. She can’t help but gaze into his handsome face. “You’re Betty, you can do anything!”  
Betty felt the tears in her eyes accumulate. “I can’t look at you, Matt.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because, I’m not leaving London. I have a good life here, my dreams are coming true. This is what I’ve always wanted!”  
“Who said anything about leaving London?”  
“If I look at you, Matt, I’m not going to want you to leave me. It’ll be too painful, and I don’t want to go through that again.” The tears come down heavy now. Her stomach is twisted so tight she swallowed and prayed dinner wouldn’t come back up. Matt pulled her close to his chest.  
“I won’t leave you, Betty. Africa changed me, I’ve learned and grown so much in the past 6 months. And it’s all because of you, and how you inspired me to be a better person. But the one thing that hasn’t changed is how I feel about you. I want you in my life, Betty. That is, if you want me in yours. And if I have to move to London… ‘need’ to move to London, I will. I need stability in my life, and I don’t want to lose you again, either.” Betty buried her face in his chest. He smells so good. She had forgotten how comfortable she felt when he held her. She remembered Zachary Boule words. Live in the moment. She pulled her head away and their eyes lock, but only for a second before the two embrace in a long kiss. Everything inside her melted away. Her first week in London was amazing, but this topped it off. It was exactly what she wanted. She didn’t know how badly she needed this, needed him.  
The two were lip-locked all the way towards her room. She fumbled with her purse trying to pull out her room key. It took her several tries before she successfully got the key into the door which swung open with her and Matt pushing all of their weight on it. Even before the door finished closing behind them, things got more intense and quickly escalated as they removed each others’ clothes.  
Everything happened so fast, it was like reliving the Bahamas all over again. When they were finished, both lying on their backs with Betty resting against his side and Matt’s right arm wrapped around her, Matt cleared his throat.  
“Well, that happened. Again.”  
“I missed it.”  
“Me, too.”  
“I can’t ask you to drop your entire life and move to London for me.”  
“Actually, you can, because that’s what I’m going to do. I want to be with you.”  
“So you won’t go?” Betty put her hands around his chest.  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Matt kissed her on the forehead. “In fact, I actually have a question for you.” He gently pushed her aside and got up.  
“Oh?” Betty let out a little giggle as she flopped onto her chest. “What kind of question?” Matt put his pants on and walked to her side of the bed. Betty watched him as he kneels down and pulls out a box from his pocket.  
“I found this in one of the villages and it just screamed ‘Betty.’ I wasn’t sure when, or how, or even if I’d be doing this, but… you wanted to know if I was serious about wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. I bought this months ago and not once have I had any doubts that I would be giving it to you.” He opened the box to reveal a one-of-a-kind ring, a diamond glittering in the center with amber and emerald gems accompanying its sides.  
“Betty, would you do me the honor of marrying me?”  
Live in the moment.  
“Yes, I would be happy to marry you, Matt.”  
Life couldn’t get any better. Betty was living the dream in London.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first watched Ugly Betty, I was totally a Detty fan. I didn’t like how the series had an open ending, but it was good enough. As I rewatched the series, the more I thought about it, the more I didn’t like Daniel and Betty getting together. I see their relationship as more platonic than romantic. Daniel would be better with a girl more like Molly, who was a perfect fit for him (RIP :’( ).  
I felt like Matt and Betty could have bloomed into something more, but the writing ended their relationship poorly. There’s all this build-up in the beginning of Season 4, where they both are secretly in love with one another. However, because they keep reading and sending the wrong signals, they end up intentionally/unintentionally hurting each other.  
Finally, they get back together (thanks, Amanda), and you can see how much they are in love. Matt barely blinks an eye with the thought of Betty being pregnant, and actually hopes she is. He quits Mode for her (and I’m sure partly because he wasn’t the right person for the job). Then Matt wants to leave for charity work, they break up (sort of? The reasoning didn’t make much sense), Betty writes a quick blog, and he’s never mentioned again. It’s just weird; with all of the build-up and romantic tension, and it ends just like that. Yes, Matt was flaky, always jumping from one thing to another, but his feelings for Betty were always there. The 6 month trip to Africa would have forced him to stay focused and actually follow through on his commitment. It would have made him a stronger and more stable partner for Betty.  
From poking around on the internet, I feel like I’m the only one cheering for Team Matt and turned off by Team Daniel. No matter what team you are cheering for, thank you for taking the time to read this (and if you are Team Matt, please comment!)


End file.
